A Not So Happy Birthday
by nerwende90
Summary: Just because it’s Tony’s birthday it doesn’t mean nothing’s gonna happen to him NOW COMPLETE! Rating has changed, don't know why it was only rated K. Violence lays here, folks!
1. How It All Started

**Title: **A Not So Happy Birthday  
**Author: **nerwende  
**Summary: **Just because it's Tony's birthday it doesn't mean nothing's gonna happen to him  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note: **I've made this story quite a while ago. I'll be posting a chapter every day.

* * *

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

When he got out of the elevator, Tony smiled as soon as he heard Amy Lee's voice fill the whole floor. Getting into the lab, he found a very excited Abby Scuito, drinking her Caff Pow and bouncing at the sound of the music.

"Good morning, Goth Angel" he said in a deep voice. Abby turned and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Tony, happy birthday!" she greeted.

Tony returned the hug, puzzled.

"Happy birthday?" he said disbelievingly "Is it already my birthday?"

"Of course it is" replied the forensic, releasing her co-worker "And I wouldn't even know if I didn't look through your file" she added, like a reproach.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, smiling.

"It means that we've worked together for five years and you never told me when your birthday was"

"It's not a big deal"

"Well it is for me!"

Tony laughed a little at that and Abby couldn't help to smile herself. She then ran to her desk, took an enveloped present and turned back to Tony. 

"This is for you" she said, grinning.

"Abs, you shouldn't have" Tony said, carefully opening the black paper that held the first real present he'd ever had.

He smiled when he discovered a DVD inside.

"_The skeleton key_" he said happily "Thank you Abs, I loved that movie" Abby smiled as he kissed her on her cheek to thank her.

"No problem, bro" she replied.

* * *

When she saw Tony come back to his desk, Ziva noticed his smile and became suspicious. 

"What does that grin sit for?" she asked casually

"The term is 'stand for'" Tony answered sitting at his desk "And it's none of your business,_Zee-vah" _he added, grinning mockingly.

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked back at her computer. Satisfied, Tony opened a drawer and put his present in it.

As the hours passed, Tony, Ziva and McGee were working on their reports, talking to each other from time to time.

There wasn't any case, but they were having a good day, especially Tony, who couldn't stop thinking about the moment where Abby gave him her present. He smiled at the thought, unaware of his boss' arrival.

"DiNozzo, think about your new girlfriend on your own time!" Gibbs said, entering the room.

"I'm not thinking about my new girlfriend" Tony replied, somehow vexed "I'm thinking about a talk I had with Abby. Anyway, I haven't had a new girlfriend since last month" he added.

"Imagine that!" teased Ziva "Is your irresistible charm running out?"

Gibbs glanced at Tony who suddenly thought his computer was much more interesting than anything else.

He then sat at his desk and search through is pocket, desk, drawers…

"Hey DiNozzo, I forgot my glasses in my car. Go get them" he said, tossing his keys to his senior field agent.

"On it, Boss" Tony said.

On his way to Gibbs' car, Tony heard a strange noise behind him. He froze, silently cursing himself that he'd left his gun in his drawer. He waited, hoping he'd been imagining that. Hearing nothing more, he started walking again. He was about to unlock the car when he felt someone's breathing on his neck and a gun being pressed on his back as a hand took the keys from his.

"Raise your hands, draw your fingers apart" a voice said in his ear.

Tony obeyed, thoughts running through his mind about how to deal with that situation. He tried to see his attacker's reflection in the windows of the car, but all he could see was a dark shadow standing behind him.

The man grabbed Tony's wrists and handcuffed his hands behind his back. He then searched the agent and pulled his cell, wallet, plate and keys out of his pockets and dropped them on the floor. Tony heard him play with Gibbs' keys and say "Let's go for a ride, shall we?"

Before he could think of something to do, he felt something heavy hit his head, and everything turned black.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, people. Reviews are love!_

nerwende_  
_


	2. The Ride

**Title:**The Ride  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Gibbs found out that Tony's kidnapped  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note:**OMG thanks for all the reviews!! Hope you'll like what's coming ;)

* * *

Gibbs looked at his watch for the tenth time in two minutes. It'd been half an hour since Tony left the bullpen. Frowning, he picked up his cell and dialled Tony's number. 

"Hey, you've reached Tony DiNozzo's cell. I'm not around, leave a message!"

Gibbs hung up and ran to the elevator, fearing what he was about to find. Or not to find.

"Tony?" Gibbs called stepping out of the elevator. But no answer came and Tony was out of sight. "Come on DiNozzo, that's not funny!" he said louder. He finally lost his temper. "TONY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yelled. Nothing. The silence was killing him. That's when he noticed that his car was gone. Stepping closer, he saw Tony's keys, wallet and badge on the ground. He picked them up carefully, cursing under his breath.

"McGee, get Abby to trace DiNozzo's cell!" he yelled, storming into the bullpen. "And try to get a trace of my car yourself" he added, putting Tony's stuff on his own desk.

"Y-your car, Boss?" McGee asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, McGee, my car! You know, that stuff with wheels, a couple of seats inside and that goes really fast?!" Gibbs replied in a sharp voice.

"On it Boss!"

"Gibbs, what's going on?" Ziva asked once McGee had run out of the room.

"Tony's missing" Gibbs sighed "I went to look for him and I found these near the place where my car should be." he waved at Tony's stuff "Tony wasn't there anymore."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About half an hour"

Ziva winced. It didn't sound good. "Why did he go down? Does he like getting himself in trouble?" she said, frustrated.

"He went down because I told him to" he said, with guilt in his voice

* * *

Tony slowly woke up, feeling like hell, his head throbbing. He instinctively tried to sit up, but he hit his forehead on something hard. He groaned, but only to find out that his mouth was covered with duck tape. He tried to search for his cell in his pockets, but his arms where tied up behind his back.' Well that's just great' he thought. 

He tried to shift in a more comfortable position, but there wasn't room enough to allow comfort. He then noticed the vibrations and the noise that came from outside. 'Car trunk' he thought. 'That bastard put me in a car trunk'.

He tried to think of someone who might want him dead, but decided to stop. There were so much of them. He'd gotten a lot of enemies since he became a cop.

His thoughts were cut short when the car stopped. He heard someone get out of the car. He blinked a little as the man opened the trunk and the light hit his eyes. Without a word, the man reached out and ripped the tape off Tony's mouth, causing the young agent to wince.

"Are we there yet?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you should keep on sleeping for now" the man said.

Tony saw him put a syringe out of his pocket. He tried to struggle but his legs were tied up too. Slowly the man put the syringe into the young man's neck, making him groan a little.

Tony struggled a little more in an attempt to stay awake. But he failed.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading. Chapter 3 is for tomorrow!_

_And by the way, reviews are still love ;) _

nerwende


	3. The Phone Call And Its Consequences

**Title:**The Phone Call And Its Consequences  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Gibbs finally talks to Tony, but nothing good comes for free, right?  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note:**Chapter 3 coming up!

* * *

It had been two hours since Gibbs had seen Tony for the last time and there still was nothing new. Sighing, he took another sip from his coffee when his mobile started ringing. He nearly dropped the phone when he read the caller's ID: DiNozzo. He flipped it open in a hurry "Tony you okay? Where are you?" He waited for an answer, but all he could hear was a slight chuckle.

"Agent DiNozzo cant' talk right now, do you want to leave a message?" asked a sarcastic unknown voice.

"Who are you?" asked Gibbs, his hands curling in a tight fist. "Where's Tony?"

"He's sleeping. Really cute when he's asleep, don't ya think?"

Gibbs felt an incredible anger grow up inside him and it took him a heroic effort not to yell at this guy.

"If you hurt him in any way, I swear…"

"You will what? Kill me?" the man chuckled again. "You'll have to find me for that. But if you find me, the kid's dead"

Before Gibbs could answer anything, he heard a really low moan in the background.

"Ah, look who's awake!" the voice said. "Agent DiNozzo, did you sleep well?"

"Let me talk to him" Gibbs said. It wasn't a question.

"Okay, but everything has a price, right?" the man replied. Then he handed the phone to the young agent. "Your boss wants to talk to you. Sounds worried".

Without saying a thing, Tony grabbed the phone, looking at the man straight in the eyes.

"Boss?" he asked.

"DiNozzo, you okay?"

"Truth?" Tony asked teasingly.

"No, I want you to lie to me. Of course I want the truth, bonehead!" He said, relieved to hear his agent's voice. On the other He heard Tony chuckle a bit.

"I've been better" the Italian man finally said.

Gibbs sighed. He wanted to reassure his agent, tell him everything was going to be okay, that he will find him and protect him. He always regarded Tony as the son he never had, the son he'd want to have.

"Tony…" he started.

"Yeah Boss?"

"We're gonna get you out of there, don't worry."

"I don't" Tony simply said and Gibbs could _hear_his smile. He was touched Tony trusted him like that, but he was scared to disappoint him.

He tried to tell him something more, but he heard a strange noise then the voice he hated so much spoke again.

"Time's up!" he said cheerfully. "Now, it's time to pay for the conversation"

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked, fear now replacing his rage.

"Told ya everything had a price, didn't I?" Gibbs heard some kind of fight in the background "Now" the voice started again "Let's see… you talked to him for about one minute so let's say… one wrist?"

Before Gibbs could say anything, he heard a horrible _snap!_ and a gasp from Tony, who was doing his best not to scream.

"You bastard!" Was all Gibbs could say. He heard the man laugh hysterically and then the line went dead.

Gibbs dropped his phone on his desk and punched his desk in frustration. He stood up and went to the elevator.

"Yeah, we'll get you out of there, Tony. I promise."

* * *

Tony felt dizzy. He not only had a headache caused by whatever was in that syringe but his wrist hurt like hell, too. He was unconsciously holding his right hand with the other, the pain spreading in his arm. 

He'd kept silent. He hadn't said anything to this man, who'd slapped him across the face several times to "teach him to obey when he's given an order". He'd watched as the man went out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He started to look around, trying to focus on a plan to get out. He stood up, letting his uninjured hand wander on the walls. They were solids brick walls. He tried the door, but it was made of iron, with no handle to open it from the inside. He went to the window, but the glass was too thick to break, even if he had something to hit it with.

Lost in his thoughts, he felt something warm on his lower lip. He distractively put a finger of his good hand on it and it came back with blood.

Sighing he sat down, realizing that there was nothing he could do as long as he was in this little room. He only had to wait and hope the team will find him on time.

* * *

_Sorry I hurt Tony, but don't worry, it's just a broken wrist… for now evil laughter_

_Reviews are still love_

_See ya tomorrow for chapter 4!_

nerwende


	4. Email

**Title:**Email  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Abby receives a mail from the man that kidnapped Tony  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note: **Chapter 4 is a little short I know. Hope you'll like it though.

* * *

Abby was in her lab, hitting nervously her keyboard. She wasn't even drinking her Caff Pow. 'That's a first' Gibbs thought. He came right behind her and looked at the computer screen. 

"Did you find anything yet?" he asked, making the forensics jump.

"Gibbs, you scared the hell out of me!" she said. Gibbs could hear the worry in her voice.

"Isn't that what you love about me, Abs?"

She shrugged and came back to work. "The only prints I found were Tony's" she said, frustrated. "The bastard was certainly wearing gloves."

"Of course he was" Gibbs sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

Ducky chose that moment to come into the lab "I heard about what happened to young Anthony. Is there anything new yet?"

"No Duck, nothing" Gibbs replied.

"Do we at least know if he's alive?"

Gibbs could feel Abby's gaze from behind him. The lab became quiet for a short while before he answered.

"I had him on the phone. He was okay at the time"

"What do you mean _at the time_?" Abby asked with fear in her eyes.

"The bastard that's got him broke his wrist right after we talked"

"Son of a bitch!" Abby yelled "What the hell did he do that for?"

"Because the call wasn't free. At least that's what he told me"

The silence came back in the lab. At one point Ducky tried to say something, but he was cut short by a loud beeping coming from Abby's computer.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Mail"

Abby quickly opened the email. In contained a video. It showed Tony talking in his phone while the man was standing behind him. Then the man grabbed the phone from Tony's hand, talked in it, put it on the floor beside Tony and grabbed Tony's right wrist with both hands. Tony tried to push him away and that's when they saw his left hand was cuffed to a pipe on the wall. The man twisted Tony's wrist and they all saw Tony grit his teeth in an attempt to stop the scream that was about to come out.

Gibbs felt Abby's grip on his arm and he gently put his hand on hers, trying to reassure her. She let out a low scream when they heard Tony's wrist break. The man turned to the camera, smiling triumphantly and it was over.

Under the video, there was a message from the man.

_Hello, Agent Gibbs._

_I hope you liked my video. You know, this kid is pretty tough. He didn't say anything _

_while I slapped him in the face. Neither did he scream when I broke his bones. _

_I didn't want it to come this far, but you have to pay for what you did to me. _

_I feel kinda bad for the kid cuz he has nothing to do with this. _

_But I want you to suffer. I want you to feel helpless. I want to see you do anything you_

_can to save him. Cuz that's what you'll do. But you'll fail._

_I know how close you are to him. I bet he's a damn good agent and you are _

_so proud of him. But I'm going to kill him and you'll be there, watching him die. _

_Slowly and painfully. I want to see the disappointment in his eyes when he'll look at you,_

_knowing you could have saved him, but you didn't_

_So keep on looking for him. Keep on searching. He's counting on you. _

Abby let out a sob and Ducky came over to comfort her.

"We've gotta save him" she said tearfully.

Gibbs came to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"We will"

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!_

_See you tomorrow for Chapter 5_

nerwende


	5. The Second Phone Call

**Title:**Second Phone Call  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**The man calls again, but this time Gibbs is ready for him.  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note:**Um… can I thank you all again for all the reviews??? Spoilers for _The Skeleton Key _(a movie I highly recommend)

* * *

Tony was fed up. It felt like he'd been in that room for days. His arm hurt like hell and he was starting to get hungry. He remembered Gibbs' words: _We're gonna get you out of there, don't worry._

He couldn't help it, he started to chuckle. 'You got in trouble again, DiNozzo. You can be proud of yourself'

He thought about his co-workers, working hard to find him. 'Watch your six Probie, if you screw up now, Gibbs is gonna kill you'

He smiled as he thought of the moment where Abby gave him his DVD. 'Here I thought I was gonna go home and watch it after work. I wish'

He remembered the first time he saw _The skeleton key. _He went to cinema with Abby and they both loved it. Afterwards they went to Abby's place and talked about it for hours.

"_I loved the flashback of the party when Papa Justify and his wife where doing some hoodoo stuff"_

"_And when the old guy tries to escape on the roof"_

"_And when she sees Mama Cecile's shadow in a mirror"_

"_And when she's having a shower"_

Abby had given him a puzzled look and he'd chuckled

"_Just wanted to see if you were paying attention"_

She'd hit him on his arm and laughed when he fake a sob while rubbing his arm

"_Smart ass!" _she teased

"_That's would be me" _he replied laughing.

"_Even if that was a joke, I bet you loved that scene"_

"_You know it"_

Tony sighed. He checked his watch, glad he was right-handed and had his watch on his left wrist. It was five p.m. 'I've been in here for three hours' He thought. He yawned, stood up and started wandering around the room in an attempt to stretch his legs. Then he heard a noise in the door lock and stopped. He watched as a man he'd never seen before put a bottle of water and an old apple on the ground.

"For you" the man said simply

Tony just looked at him without saying a word. The man met his gaze and smiled.

"I guess 'thank you' would do"

When Tony still didn't say anything, the man lost his temper. He came to the young man and slapped him hard across the face with the back of his hand.

"Your friend hits harder" Tony said casually.

The man gave him a dirty look and left. Tony sat back on the ground, rubbing his cheek. "But that still hurts" he mumbled.

* * *

"McGee, you got something?" Gibbs asked storming in the bullpen. 

"Uh, Abby tried to trace the email but…" McGee started.

"But what?"

"The man that sent it is really good. He made it untraceable"

Gibbs silently cursed. "Then you'll have to be better than him"

"Y-yeah Boss"

"Anything?" Gibbs asked Ziva as she got out of the elevator.

"I asked the security guys, but they didn't see anything. We really need to find more competent people"

Gibbs sighed. It had been four hours since he'd talked to his senior field agent. He had no idea if Tony was still alive, but he didn't think he was dead either. 'I'd know it if he was dead' he said repeatedly to himself.

He sat at his desk, drinking his eleventh coffee for the day. He just stared at his cell and nearly had a heart attack when it rang. He gestured McGee to trace the call and flipped it open without checking the caller's ID: he already knew who it was.

"What?"

"You need to be nicer to me agent Gibbs, or your boy will suffer again"

"What proves me he's still alive?"

"You wanna talk to him again? Shouldn't be a problem for me but you don't want him to pay for your call, do you?"

Gibbs' fist was so tight that his knuckles started to turn white and his nails were digging in his palm.

"No" he said through gritted teeth.

"I thought so" the man said chuckling

After a very short silence, Gibbs heard something crash in the background and Tony's far voice said _"Sorry, didn't mean to"_

He couldn't hold back a slight laughter. Tony had guessed what Gibbs wanted and made him hear his presence.

He stopped laughing when he heard the man slap Tony across the face.

"You'd better be more careful, kid! I can still kill ya!"

"_Said I was sorry, didn't I?"_

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" Gibbs asked, trying to get his attention.

"That's what you've gotta find out, Gibbs"

"I have no trail, no evidence, no print, no nothing. How am I supposed to find you?!"

"You're the super agent. It's your job" with that, the man hung up.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"I got him Boss!"

* * *

_Oooh, evil cliffie lol_

_So, see you tomorrow for Chapter 6_

_You know how I feel about reviews, right??_

nerwende


	6. Confessions

**Title:**Confessions  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**The man pays a visit to Tony  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note:**So we finally learn why the man took Tony...

* * *

Tony looked up when he heard the door of his cell open. 'Damn, how long did I sleep?' he thought.

He tried to stand up, but his good wrist was cuffed to a pipe. 'It's déjà vu'.

Then he saw the man that'd broken his wrist enter.

"Your friends are coming for you" the man said, smirking sadistically "But I seriously doubt they'll live long enough to find you"

Tony gave him a dirty look. This man disgusted him.

"I get it. You're the kind of cowards that send their little friends to do the dirty job, didn't you?"

The man chuckled then punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. He tried to stand up, his head spinning.

"Don't even think of speaking to me like that again" the man told him, kicking his torso before Tony could get on his feet. He kicked him several time, as if he wanted to make sure Tony got the message.

Tony's back had hit the wall, so all he can do was gritting his teeth and endure the kicks. Blood began to pour out of his mouth.

He was about to pass out when the man suddenly stopped, apparently satisfied. Tony managed to stay conscious by concentrating on the pain coming from his chest. 'Probably a few broken ribs' he thought. The man grabbed him by his hair, forcing the young agent to look at him.

"You know, there's nothing personal in that. All I want is your Boss to suffer. And guess what? You're the one I wanted to use" he chuckled. Tony felt anger growing up in him, but he was too weak and too tired to even think of defying him again.

"Why?" he asked weakly "Why… why do you… want him to… suffer?"

The man just looked him in the eyes for a short while, and Tony started to think he was going to hit him again. Instead, he stood up and started pacing in small room.

"I used to be a marine. One day a man killed my wife and threatened to do the same to my daughter. All we had was that note saying he was gonna kill her. Gibbs was in charge of that _case_. That's what they called it.

They were working on it, protecting me and Layla, assuring we'd be safe. After two weeks they arrested a man. They were sure he was my wife's murderer. They said we didn't need protection anymore."

The man lowered his head, and Tony could see a tear running down his cheek. He swallowed hard, wiped the tear and turned back to the agent, who was listening to him carefully.

"On a Wednesday afternoon, Layla wanted to go for a walk in the park. We spent hours playing and running around. The sun started to go down and we started to go home. And then… a gunshot. The next thing I know, my little girl was lying still, with her blood pouring on the ground. A bullet had gone right through her brain."

The man turned his back to Tony, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

"I never knew who it was, or what he wanted. I never knew why he got after my family. And I don't even care. I've got no family left, that's all that matters"

Tony looked down, stunned. He'd never suspected something like that.

Then the memory of Kate lying on the ground with her eyes still open flashed before his eyes. He remembered what he felt when she hit the ground, when his face was splattered with her blood. He remembered what he felt like when he realized he'd lost her.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he started.

"Yeah, the hell you are!" the man shouted, anger and sadness in his eyes. "And what are you gonna do now? Tell me that you understand? That it's a real shame but life must go on?! Well that's bullshit!"

Tony looked at him sadly. He really felt bad for this guy. The room was silent for a little while. Then Tony tried to talk to the man again.

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna tell you that… I had a team-mate. A friend. She died the same way your daughter did. I… I think she was more than a friend. I loved her and I never told her. Even now, I can't believe she's gone."

The man sat down before him. He saw Tony's wet eyes and took a step closer. He was listening to him, his gaze encouraging him to carry on.

"I don't know what you're going through, 'cause I never had a daughter. But I know it's hard to lose someone you love. But what I don't understand…" he looked up and the man frowned. "…it's the way you're acting now. I know it's hard to hear, but going after my boss won't bring her back".

Tony's last words seemed to set him on fire. He stood up, his hands clenched in tight fists.

"You think I don't know that? You think I didn't understand that I won't see my baby girl again? Well you're damn wrong! If I'm doing this, it's to have my revenge on your boss. And guess what?" he asked, grabbing Tony's neck "You're gonna die here, and all your boss will be able to do is watch. And then, I'll kill him. Slowly and painfully" he added, using the same words he'd used in his e-mail to Gibbs.

Tony tried to free himself, but the man tightened his grip. His head was spinning and he was running out of breath. Just when his world began to turn black, he felt himself hit the ground and he coughed and gasped for breath.

"Enjoy your time here while you still can" the man said, leaving the room.

Tony watched him as he closed the door, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well" he whispered "I just hope Gibbs won't find me then"

* * *

_Yeah I know, I hurt Tony again… what can I say? I'm evil_

_Reviews are still love!_

nerwende


	7. Found

**Title:**Found  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Gibbs finally found Tony. But will he be able to save him before the man hurts him?  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note:**Suspense, suspense!

* * *

The ride to the address McGee had found happened to be pretty dangerous. Even Ziva complained about the way Gibbs drove but he didn't care. All he wanted was to bring Tony home. And he would do anything for that. 

They had hardly pulled over when he jumped out of the car, his gun drawn. He started to run towards the abandoned house with Ziva and McGee behind him.

He got in, scanning the area. The three agents started to search the place.

"Clear!" Ziva and McGee yelled at the same time.

"Nothing here" Gibbs sighed.

"Maybe they're underground" Ziva tried. "Then all we'll have to do is find the stairs"

"You make it sound so easy" Gibbs said coldly.

Once McGee had found the stairs, they started to go down, until they heard a voice yell at them.

"Only Agent Gibbs will come, and he will come without a weapon!"

Ziva and McGee looked at Gibbs, confused.

"It was too easy" McGee said sadly.

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked.

'I wish I knew' Gibbs thought. He looked down the stairs and then to his agents.

"You heard the man" he said, handing his gun to McGee "You two go back in the car and you wait for us"

McGee looked at the gun Gibbs had just pressed in his hands, shocked.

"Boss, are you sure…?"

"Yes McGee, I'm sure"

"No Gibbs, there's no way we're letting you go there alone!" Ziva said, frustrated.

"We have no other choice" Gibbs said firmly "It's an order, Officer David"

The two agents looked at each other, and then they left reluctantly.

Gibbs watched as they left. Then he took a deep breath and started to go down the stairs.

He saw that someone was there waiting for him, standing before an open door. As he kept going, Gibbs could see him more precisely, and it took a great effort not to run to him.

"Tony!" he called, walking a bit faster "DiNozzo, you alright?"

Tony looked sadly at him and Gibbs noticed that it was hard for him to breathe.

"You shouldn't have come" the younger agent said, causing his boss' heart to sink.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked, nearly shouting "If you think I would've let you here…"

"It wasn't about me" Tony interrupted him.

"I know"

Tony was stunned. He knew? He knew what the man wanted but he came? 'Maybe he does like me' he thought, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gibbs smiled back and took a good look at his senior field agent. He was obviously in pain and could barely stand on his feet. There was dry blood on his lip and chin, and he looked tired and weak.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here" Gibbs told him, gently grabbing his arm.

"I can't" Tony replied, taking a small step back.

Gibbs looked at him, puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll shoot him if he tries to get away" a hard voice coming from behind Tony answered. "Now Agent Gibbs, if you want your boy to be alright, you might wanna step back"

Gibbs looked at the man and seemed confused. He slowly let go of Tony and took a few steps back. The man walked to Tony, caressing his neck with a gun.

"You know, I started to appreciate you" he whispered in Tony's ear, sending shivers down the agent's spine. He then turned to Gibbs "D'you remember me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked down for a second and sighed. Of course, he did. He couldn't forget this beautiful little girl's body on the ground, while her father was crying, holding her hand in his. He was never able to forget what he'd felt when that same man had come to him, yelling and crying.

"_Where were you? Where were you?! It was your jobs to protect us, to protect her! All you were able to do is arrest someone that never did__anything to hurt us! He didn't even know who the hell we were!" _he'd yelled in Gibbs' face.

"_I'm sorry" _Was all Gibbs had been able to say. He'd felt guilty for this little girl's death.

"_I don't care about your pity! I lost my wife, and now I lost my baby girl! I've got nothing left thanks to you!"_

The words were running through Gibbs' head. He finally looked up at the man with wet eyes.

"I do. I remember you" he whispered "Janssens"

* * *

_Thanks again for reading and see you tomorrow!_

nerwende


	8. Never Trust An Angry Man

**Title:**Never Trust An Angry Man  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Gibbs tries to make a deal with Janssens. Will he be able to get him to let Tony go?  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note:**I've been asked to be nice to Tony and Gibbs… can somebody remind me what "nice" means??

* * *

"Gary Janssens. I thought I was never gonna see you again" Gibbs said, looking sincerely sad.

"I can't let you get away with it. You failed and now you're gonna pay for it!" Janssens said, pressing his gun in Tony's back.

"No!" Gibbs yelled "He's got nothing to do with it. Let him go"

A smirk spread on Janssens face as he pressed the gun on Tony's neck, causing him to wince in pain.

"Now what would I do that?"

"Because he's injured and needs to be taken care of. And because you're not a murderer"

Janssens looked down trying to hide his tears, but he didn't lower his gun. Gibbs looked at Tony again, as if he wanted to evaluate his condition. His agent was shivering and looked weak and tired. Before the ex-marine could say anything more, Janssens looked up again and seemed angry as could be.

"Why would I care about your boy when you didn't care about my girl"

"I did. I knew the man we'd arrested wasn't the murderer but the FBI took the case from us and they wouldn't listen to me. I told them you both still needed protection but they said I was wrong and did nothing.

That's what really happened. It wasn't my fault, and it sure as hell wasn't Tony's. That's why I'm asking you to let him go"

Tony looked at his boss and sighed. Even if he was telling the truth, it was obvious that he was trying to convince himself when he said it wasn't his fault. But hey, that was Gibbs. Behind the whole tough marine thing was a man with a heart. And even if he'd done everything he could, he'd feel guilty if a case went bad.

Janssens seemed to hesitate for a moment. He clearly didn't know what to do. Tony could feel him shake a little.

"You're lying!" Janssens finally yelled, pointing his gun at Gibbs.

"I am not. But if you want to shoot me, I'll understand. But let my agent go. Please."

Tony looked shocked. His boss was ready to sacrifice himself to save him. He was touched, but scared that the man behind him would do it.

Before he could do or said anything, he was thrown against a wall and fell to the ground, gritting his teeth not to scream in pain.

"There. You happy now?" Janssens asked Gibbs, his gun pointed at him.

"I'd be if he was out of here and safe"

"He will be. I won't do anything to him now"

"Can I trust you?"

"Well I'm the one with the gun" Janssens chuckled "Anyway you're right. You're the one I wanted, there's no point in shooting this kid"

"How do I know you won't kill him after you shoot me?"

And smile started to play on Janssens' lips.

"I promise I won't hurt him again. And I promise I won't kill him"

Then Janssens cocked the gun looking Gibbs in the eyes while Tony watched, horrified.

Gibbs was glad to know Tony would be safe, even if he didn't exactly want to die. 'At least he'll be okay, that's all that matters' he thought, looking down at this man that was more a son than a co-worker to him.

He sighed and steeled himself, trying to avoid Tony's pleading gaze.

"Leave, Boss. Just turn around and go. I'm not worth it"

But Gibbs didn't go. He turned to Janssens and looked him in the eyes. 'Of course you're worth it, bonehead' he thought.

Janssens smirked, finger on the trigger. He looked delighted to see how the whole thing had turned out. Pleasure was evident in his eyes as he saw a tear run down Tony's cheek as he begged his boss to leave him there.

He then looked back at Gibbs.

"Then again, a promise is a promise"

With that he quickly turned his gun to Tony and shot him in the shoulder.

* * *

_So that's it for today… do your best not to hate me! And let me know what you think (bring it on, I can take it!)_

_Special message for _ .'.TruthInTheDarkness.'. : DON'T EVEN THINK OF TORTURING ME!!_  
_

_See you tomorrow (if I'm still alive) ;)_

nerwende


	9. The Fight

**Title:**The Fight  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**What will Gibbs after Janssens shot Tony?  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note**I've been asked why Tony is always getting hurt or tortured… Well, I honestly don't know. But if you wanna know if he's gonna make it… read on and find out!

* * *

Gibbs watched as his agent cried out in pain, resting a hand on his bleeding shoulder. He then stared at Janssens, looking shocked.

"You promised…" he started.

"I lied"

Gibbs tried to run to Tony, but Janssens pointed his gun at him.

"If you do that, I'll shoot again. In the head this time"

Gibbs froze. He felt helpless as he looked at Tony again, feeling guilty for what had just happened.

Tony was fighting against the darkness that was calling him. 'Must stay conscious. Must stay alive. Gibbs didn't come here to find a dead guy. Must stay conscious' he thought, concentrating on the pain in his shoulder in an attempt to stay awake.

He sat up slowly and carefully, keeping a pressure on his wound.

"As I told you" Janssens told Gibbs, pointing his gun at Tony's head "A promise is a promise. And I promised you will watch him die"

"You also promised he'd be okay"

Janssens chuckled.

"Yeah well, what can I say? It cancelled the first one so I had to pick one of them"

Gibbs' fist started shaking as anger grew up in him. He watched as Janssens laughed sadistically and he knew he couldn't hold his feeling back anymore. He took a step back before throwing himself at Janssens and knocking him to the ground.

Taken aback, Janssens fell to the ground and dropped the gun. A fist connected brutally with his temple and another hit his jaw. Gibbs was about to hit a fourth time when he grabbed him by his wrist and twisted it.

Gibbs' wrist wasn't broken, but the pain distracted him for a short while. But it was enough for his adversary to punch him in the face. The ex-marine fell on his back and Janssens' hands grabbed his neck and started to strangle him.

"You never should've done that, Gibbs! You had a chance to get away! But now it's too late. You're gonna pay for what you did!" Janssens yelled, tightening his grip.

Gibbs' head started spinning as he gasped for air. He was about to lose consciousness when a loud gunshot resounded. Janssens' hands went instantly limp and he fell on his side, dead.

Coughing and gasping, Gibbs sat up slowly and a mix of surprise and pride took him as he saw what had happened.

Tony sat there, breathing heavily. He had Janssens' gun in his hands and he kept on pointing it to its owner, as if he wanted to make sure he was dead.

Gibbs stood up and ran to him as Tony's hands let go of the gun, apparently unable to hold it any longer.

"Tony, you ok?" Gibbs asked his agent as he put a hand on his shoulder 'Of course he's not, idiot! He's just been shot!' he thought to himself.

Feeling Gibbs' hand on his painful shoulder, Tony wanted to cry. Not only because it hurt, but mostly because he'd needed a reassuring touch since he'd first got there.

"Will be…boss" he smiled.

"Damn it DiNozzo, I came here to rescue you, and you save my life! What kind of twisted crap is that?" Gibbs joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Life" Tony chuckled. But he soon regretted it, because that last move brought an amount of blood in his throat and mouth.

Gibbs winced and slightly tilted Tony's head to the side so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. When the young man stopped coughing, Gibbs grabbed his cell and called McGee.

"Yes Boss?"

"McGee, send Ziva down here with the first aid kit, and call the paramedics!"

"The… the first aid kit, Boss?"

"Yeah, McGee, you know that white case in the trunk?!"

"I know, I just mean… are you wounded?"

"No, but DiNozzo is!" with that, Gibbs hung up and turned to Tony, who was now lying on his side, with his eyes closed.

"Hey! Tony, you with me?" he called, as he held Tony's upper body.

"Yeah, yeah…You know…I don't…intend to…die…anytime soon" Tony said softly, a ghost of his so irresistible smile on his lips.

"Damn straight" Gibbs smiled.

They stayed silent for a while. Tony was doing his best to stay awake as Gibbs cradled him like a little boy.

"Thanks" the younger agent whispered, breaking the silence "For… having... come for me"

"I'll always come for you Tony"

* * *

_See? He's still alive… but will he stay that way???_

_Only one way to know!_

_See you tomorrow people!_

nerwende


	10. The Rescue

**Title:**The Rescue  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Gibbs is taking care of Tony while they wait for help  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note:**A little Gibbs/Tony friendship chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Gibbs could feel Tony shiver between his arms. He could also see that it was hard for him to stay awake, so he thought talking to him might help. Only he didn't know what to say.

"So, does it remind you of a movie?" he tried, surprised by what he'd just said. And according to Tony's expression, he wasn't the only one.

"Can't… think of… one right now… Gibbs" Tony smiled "You?"

"You want to know if it reminds me of a movie?" Gibbs asked, puzzled. Tony nodded, his smile growing a little wider. But even though he was smiling, Gibbs could see the pain in his eyes 'Damn it' he thought 'Where's Ziva?'

"I'm not the movie expert here" he teased.

"That I know" Tony chuckled softly, not wanting to let out more blood.

Gibbs smiled, before he found himself sitting in a suffocating silence. 'Well done, Jethro' he thought to himself 'You're not much of an entertainer anyway'

Tony slowly closed his eyes. But before Gibbs could do or say anything, he heard his senior field agent voice, a little deeper and lower than usual.

"Still conscious boss… just… resting"

Gibbs smiled. It still surprised him how Tony could guess what he was thinking.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah?" the weak answer came.

"You remember when we first met?"

That was it. Gibbs had finally found something to say. At least something that would last more than two minutes.

"Sure. I thought… you were gonna… kill me" Tony smiled as he forced his eyes open.

"You disobeyed my order"

"Wasn't… part of your… team… yet"

"You were working with me"

"That's different"

"I kinda figured that" Gibbs chuckled.

At that point, he heard someone run down the stairs and a female voice called his name.

Ziva.

He called her and she rushed into the room, the first aid kit in her hand. She dropped to her knees next to Tony and started searching in the white case for something to put on the wound.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs barked, angry.

"It's a real labyrinth up there Gibbs" she replied shortly.

"We found this place easily, remember?"

She just glared at him, putting pressure on Tony's shoulder with a piece of cloth.

Tony winced as he felt her hand on his bleeding shoulder. Then the sounds grew blurred, and everything started to turn dark. He heard Gibbs' voice call his name, but it sounded like he was miles away from him.

He tried to call his boss back, but he couldn't get his mouth to form the word. It was like he was slowly drifting, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Tony! Tony can you hear me?!" Gibbs yelled, staring desperately at Tony's unfocused eyes.

He called him again a couple of times, but there was no reply. The open doors of the building allowed him to hear the paramedics as they arrived. He looked up at the door, waiting.

"It's okay, Tony" he whispered to his agent "It's gonna be okay now. The paramedics are here. They'll take care of you"

But when Gibbs looked back at Tony, his eyes were closed.

* * *

_Okay, I'll say it for y'all : I'm a really bad person_

_So, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow? Bring cookies, I'll bring my chapter ;)_

nerwende


	11. The First Meeting

**Title:**The First Meeting  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**While he's in a coma, Tony dreams about the day he met Gibbs  
**Disclaimer:**Don't even own this computer or the chair I'm sitting on.  
**Author's note: **Welcome everybody to chapter 11: "The First Meeting". We hope you'll enjoy the story and have a good time reading it. You can leave the cookies on the table on you left. You also can give you review on your way out. Now sit down, relax and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

He was waiting, and he hated it. He was sitting on a plastic chair in the hospital hall, waiting for someone to tell him how Tony was doing.

He was about to go and get another cup of coffee when a nurse came his way. He quickly stood up and walked to her.

"I was about to ask you if you were waiting for Mister DiNozzo, but I guess you are" she joked.

"How is he?"

Her smile disappeared as she understood – a little too late – that it wasn't a good time for jokes.

"He's lost a lot of blood and his shoulder was infected. We transfused him and took him to ICU. He's in a coma for now, but I think he'll be awake in a couple of days"

At least that was good news. Gibbs sighed in relief, allowing himself to smile softly.

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course. I'll take you to him room"

That's how he found himself sitting in another plastic chair. But this time, he was on his senior field agent's bedside, watching him while he was sleeping.

Tony looked a little paler than usual, but his breathing was normal, and the transfusion in his arm made the missing blood run through his veins.

He was peacefully asleep as his dreams turned into a memory.

_He hated Monday mornings. Especially when he'd spent a lonely weekend. With a sigh, he stepped out of the elevator, walking towards his desk._

'_I give him ten seconds' he thought. '10…9…'_

"_DiNozzo!" his boss yelled from the other side of the room._

'_Wow, he's getting better' he thought, smiling to himself._

_He slowly made his way to his superior's office. He didn't even care about his co-workers' glances as he was leaving the room._

_But he didn't expect the presence of another man in the office._

"_Sit down" his boss barked._

_Tony did so, preparing himself for the lecture._

"_Did you ask this man to come here?" his boss asked, pointing to the third man._

"_Well I don't even know who it is" he said, smiling politely to the man._

"_Don't lie to me!" his boss yelled, slamming his fist on his desk._

"_I am not"_

_His boss looked confused for a moment. Then he got up and started pacing back and forth behind his desk._

_Tony looked back at the man who was about in his mid-forty. The man looked back at him and he felt like he was being analysed for a second._

"_Anthony DiNozzo" Tony said, extending a hand in an attempt to break the awkward silence._

"_Special agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS" the man said, shaking his hand as he smiled for the first time._

"_I knew it" he said, smiling triumphantly._

"_Knew what?"_

"_That you were a fed. I mean, a federal agent, sorry" he added apologetically._

"_It's alright" Gibbs chuckled "I'm not the polite type either"_

_Tony's boss cleared his throat loudly._

"_You two done?" they only remained silent "Special Agent Gibbs here wants to work with us"_

"_And?" Tony asked, not quite sure he'd understood what his boss wanted._

"_It's about the Harrison case"_

_Tony swallowed difficultly. He'd tried so many times to get his boss to accept to work on that case. But he never accepted. "The father's victim is in the Navy. So it's NCIS job" he'd said. Tony was angry at him, but he still couldn't do anything. So he kept on looking for information about the man who'd taken a little girl while she was in the playground of her school._

"_Believe me, if I didn't need help for this, and I mean urgently need help, I wouldn't ask" Gibbs said, making Tony get out of his thoughts._

"_I don't care about it. It's your job, not ours" the boss said._

"_It happened in Baltimore. And she's not the first girl he kidnaps. The other ones had been raped, tortured and killed" Gibbs added and Tony could hear the anger in his voice._

"_And their fathers were all Marines"_

"_Doesn't mean you can sit on your selfish ass doing nothing!"_

"_Enough!" Tony's boss yelled "I will take no more words from you Gibbs!"_

"_You're not my boss. I have no order to take from you" _

_Those last words seemed to have an effect on Tony's superior. He looked around, puzzled and furious._

"_DiNozzo, get out of here!" he finally yelled, unable to find something else to do or say. _

_DiNozzo just shrugged. He stood up and started to walk out of the room._

"_Hey, DiNozzo?" his boss called. Tony recognized the sound of his voice. It was never good when he used this tone. "If you try to help this man in any way, you're fired!" Tony just nodded and left._

* * *

_Gibbs was furious. He couldn't believe this man didn't even care about this case. This little girl was only eight, damn it! She didn't deserve to live that. _

_Cursing in his mind, he took out his keys and walked to his car, when he heard footsteps from behind him._

"_Guess you love my boss as much as I do, huh?" Tony teased after he's caught up on him. Gibbs shrugged._

"_Is he always like this?"_

"_If you mean a selfish-cold-hearted-pain-in-the-ass bastard, then yes" this time Gibbs laughed._

"_How can he just stay in that it's-not-my-problem attitude? I mean, if ever there was a bad case, that's the one"_

"_I know" Tony said "That's why I'm going with you"_

_Gibbs looked at him, his eyes widened in shock._

"_I thought…"_

"_... I'd be fired if I tried to help you I know" Tony said, lowering his head "But an eight year old girl's life is much more important than my job, right?" he said as he looked up, smiling "I've only worked with them for 2 years anyway"_

"_It's dangerous, you know? Harrison is one violent guy. He won't hesitate to shoot whoever's gonna try to arrest him._

"_I figured that"_

_Gibbs took a good look at him for a second. Tony was young, only thirty. He looked strong, and that was a good point. _

_The young man seemed to understand what Gibbs was thinking._

"_You asked for help, didn't you?" he said._

"_Yeah, for the research!"_

"_Done"_

_With that Tony handed him a file. When Gibbs opened it, he found everything he needed about the case._

"_I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't get anyone to come with me. Couldn't do it all by myself"_

"_Why didn't you call us?" Gibbs asked, puzzled._

"_My boss was surveying me 24/7. He knew what I was doing, and he didn't want me to. If I'd called you, I wouldn't have just lost my job, he would've arrested me or something"_

"_He wouldn't have" that statement made Tony laugh._

"_You don't know my boss!"_

_Gibbs chuckled softly. He didn't know why, but he trusted this young man with this case._

"_So, I guess I have no other choice?" he joked, as he opened the passenger door to let him in._

"_Well, I think it's safe to say that _I_ have no other choice"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because my badge is already on my boss' desk!" Tony laughed as he got into the car._

* * *

_That's about it for today. Don't forget my reviews! Lol_

_See y'all tomorrow!_

nerwende


	12. Gibbs Remembers

**Title:**Gibbs Remembers  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Gibbs thinks about the first case he and Tony worked on together.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note: **Another flashback chapter, people. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

Gibbs woke up with the sound of a group of voices talking at the same time. He stirred as he started to realize that he'd slept. He first looked at Tony, who was still unconscious. Then he turned to the door and saw the rest of his team, waiting for him to allow them in.

"What are you waiting for?" he growled.

Apparently, it was enough for them. Abby was the first in the room: she sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking Tony's hand in hers.

"He's… he's gonna be okay, isn't he?" she asked Gibbs, almost pleading.

The whole team turned to look at their boss, waiting for an answer as if their lives depended on it.

"They think he'll soon be awake" he said shortly.

They all let out the same sigh of relief than his, an hour ago.

After that, they all sat in a comfortable silence. McGee and Ducky were sitting on the chairs they'd brought themselves, Ziva sat on the windowsill, lost in her thoughts as she looked out the window. Abby, was still on Tony's bed, rubbing the back of his hand absently.

Gibbs was staring at Tony, but his mind was somewhere else. In Baltimore, to be precise. Five years ago.

_He'd been really impressed by this young man's attitude. He knew he was about to lose his job and he accepted it. He knew it was a dangerous situation and he never hesitated to run into it. _

_He looked at the man in the passenger seat. He looked so calm, no one could've guessed he was gonna meet a killer. Gibbs was wondering if he was even a little nervous. _

"_It reminds me of a Bruce Willis movie"_

_Gibbs looked at him, puzzled._

"_What?"_

"_You know, Bruce Willis?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well that reminds me of one of his movies"_

"_Which one?"_

"_Most of them"_

_They both chuckled. Then Gibbs parked in front of an abandoned building._

"_You sure it's here?" he asked for the hundredth time in two days._

"_Yes, I'm sure Boss. I mean, agent Gibbs" _

_Gibbs hid the smile that threatened to grow on his lips. Instead he looked Tony in the eyes._

"_You still wanna do this?"_

"_Yeah, I do" Tony didn't even hesitate before answering. It was obvious for him._

_Gibbs smiled as he handed Tony a gun._

"_Then let's roll"_

_They walked to the building, meeting Gibbs' men as they got in. They slowly made their way to the first floor._

"_What's that?" Tony asked suddenly._

"_What?"_

"_These wires up there" he replied, pointing above his head. _

_Gibbs pointed his flashlight on whatever Tony had seen and saw a bunch of wires hanging from the ceiling._

"_You could see those in the dark?" he asked, surprised. Tony smiled._

"_You'd be surprised by the things I can do"_

_Gibbs smiled back. Then they split up and started to follow the wires, trying to see what they were connected to._

_Tony took the left side of the corridor and Gibbs took the right side. It didn't take a long time before he heard his partner call him._

"_I think we've got a major problem here, Gibbs"_

_Gibbs followed the sound on his voice and he found Tony kneeling in front of a black box. Its top was covered with black, blue, red and green wires. A timer on its side showed 00:15:45…46…47…_

"_Don't tell me it's what I think it is" he said._

"_Sorry" Tony replied as he stood up and turned to him._

_Cursing under his breath, Gibbs took out his cell phone and called one of his agents._

"_Pacci, you get the men out of the building, there's a bomb here… Yeah, I'll keep on alone… Just get them out of here, don't want any agent in here anymore"_

"_That means you too" he said as he turned back to Tony._

"_What?!"_

"_You're getting out of here. Now"_

"_No"_

_Gibbs looked as if Tony had just punched him._

"_No?"_

"_You heard me"_

"_I told you to get out of here!" Gibbs yelled angrily as he pushed Tony away._

"_And I told you I won't" Tony said, taking a step towards Gibbs "You're not my boss"_

"_DiNozzo, I won't be saying it again. Either you go, or I'll shoot you myself" _

"_Oh yeah?" Tony took out his gun and put him in Gibbs' hand, aimed at his own chest. _

"_Go ahead" he said, as if it didn't matter. _

_Gibbs was even more stunned. He looked Tony in the eyes again, and the young cop didn't flinch. _

"_I didn't come here to go back. I'll get out with the girl, or I won't get out at all"_

_And for the very first time in his life, Gibbs didn't know what to do._

"_You would just let me kill you like that?"_

"_I got nothing to lose" _

_For a second, Gibbs saw something in Tony's eyes. Something so deep and so sad that it almost made him want to hug this young guy. Instead, he gave him his gun back._

"_Come on, we've got a little girl to rescue" he mumbled as he turned back. Tony just smiled._

"_So you don't wanna kill me anymore?" he teased._

"_Let's just say that I'll have other opportunities"_

"_If this guy doesn't do it" Tony chuckled._

_But Gibbs didn't._

* * *

_They had been walking through the corridors for a while when Tony froze._

"_What?" Gibbs asked._

"_Don't you hear it?" Tony whispered._

_Gibbs tried to hear whatever had made him stop, but he couldn't. When he turned back to him, Tony was gone._

"_DiNozzo?" he called. He followed the only way his partner could have taken and he found him, hiding behind a wall next to an open door. He imitated him and finally heard the sound. Moans that could only come from a little girl. _

"_You heard that from that distance?" he mouthed._

"_As I told you, you'd be surprised by the things I can do" _

"_OK, on 3. 1, 2, 3!"_

"_NCIS!" he shouted as he and Tony got in the room, ready to shoot the man. When he saw them, Harrison quickly grabbed the little girl and held a knife under her chin._

"_If you move, I'll slit her throat" he said, smiling wickedly._

"_I'll put a bullet through whatever is in your head before you have a chance" Gibbs said._

_The mad man only grinned at that._

"_What makes you think I only have a knife?"_

_Then he took out the gun he was hiding behind the girl's back and shot at Tony, who quickly ducked._

"_Ah damn, I missed" Harrison complained mockingly as Tony got up again "Now you two put your guns on the ground and push them towards me"_

_Both men looked at each other, hesitating._

"_Come on, I ain't got all day" Harrison teased. Gibbs nodded at Tony and they both did what they'd been told._

"_Yeah, that's what I'm talking about" Harrison laughed "Now get on your knees" _

_Once again, they did what he'd asked._

"_Lauryn, go sit in the corner, will ya?" he said to the little girl, and she did so. She sat, trying to hold back her sobs as tears were running down her cheeks._

"_She's beautiful, isn't she?" Harrison said, as he went to pick up the guns. But Tony chose that moment to throw himself at him and they started to fight. Gibbs then rushed for the guns and tried to aim one at Harrison, but the men were moving too fast. He heard a choked cry as blood started to pour on the ground._

_The men moved again, and he understood what had happened. Harrison had stabbed Tony's arm. Fortunately, the cut wasn't that bad and the cop wasn't losing too much blood. Harrison saw Gibbs had taken a gun, and he grabbed Tony by his neck._

"_Want me to snap his neck?" he told Gibbs as Tony was struggling to get rid of his grip. _

_While Gibbs was hesitating and Harrison was waiting for him to make a move, Tony grabbed the knife that stuck of of his arm and looked at the trembling girl in the corner_

"_Lauryn" he whispered "Cover your eyes"_

_Harrison just laughed "Why is that, kiddo? She can enjoy the show!"_

_But Tony ignored him and held the kid's gaze "Lauryn, please"_

_Sniffling, the little girl nodded and did as she was told. _

"_Harrison" Gibbs called, drawing his attention away from Tony "It's over. Just let her go" _

_Harrison opened his mouth to answer… then his eyes widened as the knife Tony has just taken out of his arm went right through his throat. _

_Both men fell to the ground._

"_Ahhh,__son of a bitch!" Tony said as he sat up, putting a hand on the wound._

"_You alright?" Gibbs asked as he walked towards the terrified little girl that was still sitting in the corner of the room._

"_Yeah, never better" Tony joked._

_Gibbs just smiled. He then went to the little girl and carefully lifted her in his arms. _

"_Come on, it's over now" he soothed._

"_Uh, Gibbs?" Tony called._

"_What?"_

"_Bomb" the younger man reminded._

_Gibbs nodded and they ran out of the building together._

* * *

_Tony was silent during the ride that brought him back to his place._

"_How's your arm?" Gibbs asked, in an attempt to be polite._

"_I'll live" Tony smiled._

_And they didn't say anything more until they were in front of Tony's building._

"_So, what are you gonna do now?" Gibbs asked as he stopped the car._

"_Uh, sleep?" Tony said as he got out of the car. Gibbs chuckled._

"_Good, 'cause I want you at eight hundred sharp at NCIS tomorrow morning"_

"_Are you hiring me?" Tony asked disbelievingly._

_Gibbs only smiled._

"_Don't be late DiNozzo"_

* * *

_Thanks again for reading, hope you liked this chapter._

_See you tomorrow!_

nerwende


	13. The Awakening

**Title: **The Awakening  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Tony finally wakes up  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note: **Okay, poor Tony had enough. Time for comfort!

* * *

"Gibbs?" 

Gibbs opened his eyes and stirred. Abby was standing in front of him but the others were gone.

"Abby?" he asked, rubbing his eyes "Why did you wake me up?"

"You were shaking. What did you dream about?"

"What time is it?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"Two in the morning. Duckman here sent McGee and Ziva home" she said, nodding in Ducky's direction.

"They were hard to convinced, but our young lady was the hardest" Ducky chuckled.

"Yeah, well our young lady is gonna go home" Gibbs said "And so are you Duck"

They both looked at each other in shock.

"But Gibbs, I…"

"Jethro I really think…"

"Hey!" Gibbs rose a hand and they instantly went quiet "I said you'll both go home and get some sleep. There's nothing you can do here"

"Well I could say the same about you" Abby said sharply.

Gibbs let out a deep sigh.

"Abby please, go home. You'll come back in the morning if you want"

It was Abby's turn to sigh.

"Okay but if something happens…"

"I'll call"

"You promise?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"I promise"

Once they were both gone, he stood up and went to sit on the end on Tony's bed, right where Abby was sitting just a moment ago.

"God DiNozzo, how many time are you gonna scare me like that?" he whispered to the unconscious man "How many time are you gonna play with death?"

He sighed again, then he went to face the window, staring at the moon.

"How many times are we gonna have to save your life?"

"It's the only thing I found to make people notice me" a weak voice replied from behind him, causing him to jump.

He turned around to see Tony's eyes were open and a smile was playing on his lips.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" he joked, coming closer to the bed.

"Not exactly" the young man replied "Ah, yeah, almost forgot" he added as he lifted his plastered hand.

"How's your shoulder?"

"I can't feel anything, so I guess I'm gonna have to wait until the painkillers wear off"

"Why don't you rest until then?"

"Jeez Gibbs, I just woke up!" he teased, but his voice was still weaker and lower than usual.

Gibbs chuckled, glad that his senior field agent was back.

"What about you?" Tony asked as he tried to shift in a more comfortable position.

"I slept a couple of hours"

"Wouldn't it be more comfy in your bed?"

"Are you telling me to go away, DiNozzo?"

"Of course not" Tony chuckled.

"Then I'm staying"

Gibbs sat back in his chair.

"Do you remember what happened there?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Everything?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Talking could help"

Tony sighed.

"Well, I remember being alone, hungry, cold…" he smiled "Want more?"

"Were you scared?" Gibbs asked, and the serious in his voice erased Tony's smile.

"Yeah, a little bit" he replied honestly "But I knew you were coming"

"Really?" Gibbs asked, surprised – and touched – by the trust Tony had in him "What if I hadn't been able to find you?"

"Wasn't an option, boss"

Gibbs smiled, touched. Tony looked around and saw what he was looking for: a bottle of water and an empty glass on a table next to his bed. Gibbs followed his gaze and before Tony could reach for it, he took them and poured water in the glass and handed it to him. Tony smiled gratefully as he took it and started to drink.

"When you need something, all you have to do is ask" Gibbs said, smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind" Tony said as he put the glass back on the table, yawning.

"See I was right, you need to rest" Gibbs joked.

"Maybe a little" Tony said sleepily.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?" the young agent asked while closing his eyes.

"Happy birthday"

* * *

_Do you guys still hate me??_

_If not, reviews would be great!_

_Again, see you tomorrow!_

nerwende


	14. The Real Goodbye

**Title: **The Real Goodbye  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Tony's having a dream. You decide if it's a good or a bad one.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note: **Before we start, could everybody please take a handkerchief?? You'll understand why later ;)

* * *

"Tony!" he heard a voice yelling happily.

He didn't even have the time to open his eyes before Abby was lying on top of him, hugging him carefully.

"I've been so scared!" she said, near to tears "Don't you do that again, agent DiNozzo!"

"I'm sorry" Tony replied trying to catch his breath without her noticing that he'd even lost it.

"Abby, why did you have to throw yourself at him like that?" Ducky said, trying to get her to let go of Tony "He's wounded, for God's sake!"

"It's okay, Duck" Tony said, glad to see his friends again.

"No it's not, Anthony. You need your rest!"

"So I've been told" Tony chuckled.

Abby seemed to understand that Ducky was right. She kissed Tony's cheek and reluctantly went to sit in the chair next to his bed.

Once he was free Tony stirred and sat up, wincing at the pain coming from his shoulder.

"Where's Gibbs?" he asked as he reached for the glass of water on the table next to his bed.

"You know him, he went to get his coffee" Abby said as she gave him the glass.

"Of course he did" he smiled "Thanks" he said, referring to the glass of water.

"All you had to do was ask" she smiled, and Tony couldn't help but laugh as he recognized the words Gibbs had said a couple of hours ago.

"What about Ziva and McGee?" Tony asked after he'd taken a sip of water.

"Gibbs told them they won't be allowed to leave their desks until they were sure Janssens didn't have anyone to help him with that twisted plan of his" Abby laughed while putting the empty glass back on the table.

"You're right, it was twisted. But I kinda understand him" Tony said. That last statement made the room fall silent for a short while.

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked.

"He's a real bastard, Tony. Nothing else" Abby said, anger shining in her eyes.

"He had reasons for what he did. The sorrow led him to do that"

"Tony…"

"He's right, Abs. Even though I can't approve what he did" Gibbs said as he walked in.

"Damn straight you can't!" Abby practically yelled "How can you defend him?"

"If you knew what happened to him, you wouldn't ask"

"Then what happened?"

Tony sighed wearily as he pulled the covers closer.

"I'll tell you this lovely story later, okay?"

Frowning, Ducky slowly stood up.

"Yes, I think we all ought to go home and let Anthony rest. He really needs it" he added when he saw Tony yawn.

Abby wanted to argue with that, but a look from Gibbs was enough to make her nod and get up too.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she told Tony as she softly kissed his cheek.

"Bye guys" Tony said as he watched the others leave.

Left alone, he sank back in his pillow and as soon as he closed his eyes, he found himself facing a well known person.

_"Kate?"_

_The figure just smiled softly._

_"Hey Tony. You missed me?"_

_He felt like his heart had skipped a beat._

_"Of course I did. A lot"_

_Her smile grew wider on her face, and Tony couldn't help but admire her._

_"You know, you scared me this time" Kate said, a look on concern on her face._

_"Why is that?"_

_"I thought you'd come to join me, it was pretty close"_

_"Don't you want me to join you?" Tony asked sadly._

_"I'd really love to be with you, Tony. But it wasn't fair for you to die that way. Plus I knew it wasn't your time"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do"_

_"And when it will be my time…"_

_"…I will be right here waiting for you" Kate smiled again._

_"I didn't know you liked Bryan Adams"_

_Kate laughed and it felt like it was the most beautiful sound Tony had ever heard._

_"Why am I having this dream?" he asked._

_"You mean you don't wanna have it?" Kate teased._

_"No, no, of course I do! But it's so weird…"_

_"I know"_

_Kate took a step closer._

_"It's just that… I didn't get a chance to say goodbye"_

_"It can't be goodbye" Tony stated, near to tears "You can come with me"_

_"I don't think so" Kate sadly lowered her eyes._

_"Well I do" Tony said, gently grabbing her by her wrist "Come back with me, please"_

_He saw a tear rundown her cheek._

_"I can't"_

_Then she leaned in and kissed him._

_"I just want you to know" she whispered in his ear "That I've always loved you. And I always will"_

_"I love you too" he said "Please, don't let me go back alone"_

_"You have to" she said tearfully "I'll wait for you Tony"_

_"Kate, no…" Tony tried but Kate put a finger on his lips before kissing him again._

_"Goodbye Tony"_

* * *

_Sad, sad chapter I know. __But it's still not the end, folks!_

_And reviews are still love!_

nerwende


	15. Fresh Air And Talk

**Title: **Fresh Air And Talk  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Tony wakes up from his dream and needs some fresh air  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note: **This is a chapter for all the TATE fans ;)

* * *

"Kate!" Tony practically yelled as he woke up.

"Easy, easy. It's okay" Gibbs soothed him.

"B-Boss?" Tony panted "What are you…"

"Just checking up on you for the night" his boss said "What was it about?"

Tony did his best to catch his breath.

"N-Nothing" he lied, avoiding Gibbs' gaze. But his boss knew better. He grabbed Tony's chin and lifted it up softly so he could force Tony to look at him.

"What was it about?"

Tony sighed. He hesitated to tell him but on the other hand, he knew talking was a good thing to do.

"Kate"

"You dreamt about Kate?" Gibbs asked only getting a slight nod as an answer "You loved her, didn't you?"

Tony looked taken aback by this statement. It was the first time Gibbs was talking about love.

"What… How…" he stammered.

"There was no need to be a psychic to figure it out" Gibbs smiled.

"Didn't think it was that obvious"

Gibbs chuckled.

"Love starts with a fight" he said. But Tony didn't laugh, he didn't even smile.

"Guess so" he said sombrely. Gibbs' smile faded. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You still love her" There was no response "You're still in love with her"

A tear ran down Tony's cheek as he started panting again.

"I-I… need to…" he managed, breathing heavily.

"What?" Gibbs asked, alarmed by this sudden reaction.

"G-get out… I need… fresh air" Tony said, almost pleading.

Gibbs frowned. 'Of course he does, he's been locked in for four days' he thought.

"Tony, you can't walk. You can't even get out of your bed!" he tried to reason him.

"I can if you help me" Tony said.

"It's the middle of the night"

"I don't care"

Gibbs didn't know what to do. He wanted to help his agent, but he didn't want to risk something he'll regret later.

"Please" Tony said with tears in his eyes.

"Come on" Gibbs said after a pause "Lean on me"

The way down was difficult and Tony stumbled a couple of time, but he was determined to carry on.

When they finally got out, Tony took a deep breath before letting out a sigh of relief. They went to sit on a nearby bench and they sat on a comfortable silence for a while.

"So, you wanna talk about it or not?" Gibbs finally asked.

"About what?"

"About her" Gibbs said, giving his agent a knowing look "Kate"

"Not really"

Gibbs sighed.

"You know, one day you're gonna have to forget. She's gone, you're not"

Somehow hurt, Tony gave him a sharp look.

"This from a man who carries a flask with his wife and daughter's names on it"

Gibbs looked as if Tony had just slapped him.

"How do you know?"

"I saw you"

Gibbs just looked away and the silence fell again.

"I'm sorry" Tony finally spoke "I shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay"

"No it's not" the young man replied "I always spoil everything"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were trying to be nice with me, to help me, and what do I do? I spoil it by telling you something awful" he sighed "It's always been like that anyway" he added, more to himself than to Gibbs.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs insisted.

"Everything good that happens to me, everything positive, I always screw it up. We talked about Kate, right? Well that's a good example"

"How so?"

"As you said… I loved her. And I never told her. All I did was messing with her, taunting her, making her life a hell… If only I'd told her…"

"It wouldn't have changed anything" Gibbs interrupted him.

"She hated me"

"No she didn't. She told you, didn't she?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Told me what?"

"You said it in your sleep. You said 'I love you too' It's quite easy to guess what she'd told you"

"It was just a dream"

"I don't think so. And neither do you"

Tony looked away, more tears coming to his eyes.

"I wanted her to come back with me. She said she couldn't"

"I know"

That's when Tony DiNozzo finally broke down. He started crying, hot tears running down his face as if it was never going to stop. At first Gibbs just sat there, not knowing what to do to make him feel better. Then it came to him and he put his arm around his shoulder, careful not to hurt his wounded arm any more.

"I miss her" Tony said between his sobs "I want her back"

"I know"

"Why did she have to go?"

"Because life's a bitch"

Tony gave a small chuckle. He looked up to meet his boss' gaze.

"Sorry about that"

"About what?"

"Crying like a little kid. That's a sign of weakness, right?"

"No, Tony" Gibbs said, smiling softly "That only proves you've got a heart"

Tony smiled back.

"Thanks. For that and for the rest"

"What rest?"

"Always being there to help me"

"That's because I know you'll always be there to help me too"

Tony's smile grew wider.

"So you like me?" he teased but his eyes remained wet.

"Come on, you really thought I didn't?"

"Hard not to"

"Tony, you're a good agent, and a great man. Even thought I can't approve everything about you" both men chuckled "You're someone I can count on. And that's enough for me"

"Thanks" Tony said again as he wiped away his tears "I should have got that on tape" he added, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's not something I'm gonna say often" Gibbs laughed.

"So you feeling better?" the older agent asked after a couple of silent minutes.

"Yeah"

"Ready to get in your bed again?"

"At least, I'm tired enough to"

Gibbs smiled.

"Then let's go back in" he said as he stood up.

Back in the room, Gibbs helped Tony to get in his bed and sat back on the chair next to the bed.

"You're gonna stay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, is it a problem?"

"No. Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"You really meant that?" Tony asked, referring to their previous conversation.

"Of course I did. Why?"

The only answer he got was smile playing on Tony's lips. Gibbs chuckled.

"Now go to sleep, bonehead"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

_Awww, group hug ! lol hope you like it_

_Bring your reviews, I'll bring next chapter! _

nerwende


	16. Tony And Hospitals

**Title: **Tony And Hospitals  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Tony always hated being in a hospital  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note: **I thought that it wouldn't hurt to lighten the mood by now. Hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a week since Tony first woke up in his hospital bed, and he was slowly getting pretty tired of staying there doing nothing.

"So, is it for today?" he asked as Gibbs entered the room. Gibbs sighed, recognizing the words he heard the day before, and the day before, and the day before.

"I don't know yet, your doctor was busy"

"He always is" Tony growled.

"You gotta be patient, DiNozzo" that statement caused Tony's eyebrow to raise.

"Is it _you_ talking?"

"Yeah, it is" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, I still don't know why they're keeping me here. I'm fine, I can walk, my shoulder will soon be good as new. Are they waiting for my hand to be fully healed? Cause they said it were gonna take a month and maybe more. If they think I'm gonna stay…"

"Hey, hey! Breathe once in a while!" Gibbs said as he raised his hand, laughing "Why are you so upset about? You said yourself the nurses were hot"

"They could look like Carmen Electra I wouldn't give a damn, I want to get out of here!"

Gibbs looked as if he was thinking for a second then said:

"Who's Carmen Electra?"

"You know, _Baywatch_?"

Gibbs shrugged and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Never mind"

A nurse chose that moment to enter the room. Gibbs couldn't help but think that she was exactly Tony's type: blue eyes, long brown hair, Hispanic,… She reminded him of Anna Real, the woman they had to save from her dangerous husband in Paraguay. Gibbs was sure Tony was gonna try and seduce her in a second.

"Good morning, mister DiNozzo. Did you have a nice…" she started.

"Can I get outta here, now?" Tony interrupted sharply.

The nurse looked taken aback. She looked at Gibbs with a confused look on her face, but the grin that the situation left on his lips didn't help her at all.

"Well, I talked to Dr. Robinson…" she said after a while.

"And?"

"According to him, you'll be free to go tomorrow morning"

"Tomorrow?! Why not today? Why not yesterday while we're at it?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's the doctor's order"

"And he'll follow it" Gibbs said before Tony could speak "Right, DiNozzo?"

Tony glared at his boss, but a look from Gibbs made him understand that there was no place for a no in that conversation. Tony sighed.

"Right"

"Try to get some rest until then" the nurse said, smiling.

"What do you think I've been doing for a _week_?!" Tony said dryly.

The nurse's smile disappeared in a second. She nodded politely at Gibbs and left.

"You almost made her cry" Gibbs pointed out.

"I'm not the one who makes the nurses cry here"

"Really?"

Gibbs' stare made Tony wince.

"At least less than you"

"You made her cry?"

"Not her"

Gibbs laughed.

"Here I thought you only tried to date with women"

"Nurses aren't on my dating list"

Gibbs laughed again as he stood up.

"I gotta go to work. I'll be here to pick you up in the morning"

"I'll be ready to go"

Gibbs smiled as he walked out the door.

"I'm sure you will"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Tomorrow I will post the LAST chapter__ (oh nooooes!) lol_

_Just let me know if you liked the story! Reviews will always be love!_

nerwende


	17. He's Back!

**Title: **He's Back!  
**Author:**nerwende  
**Summary:**Tony finally gets out of the hospital  
**Disclaimer:**I don't even know this computer or the chair I'm sitting on  
**Author's note: **Last chapter people! Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

"What?" Tony said as he saw Gibbs roll his eyes after having taken a look at him.

"You weren't joking when you said you'd be ready"

"And you didn't tell me to wait any longer"

"Yeah, but that didn't mean I'd expect you to wait for me in front of the damn hospital, DiNozzo!"

Tony laughed.

"Guess I needed fresh air again"

"I won't ask you if you're ready then"

"Would be a waste of time" Tony chuckled as he put his bag in the trunk of Gibbs' car.

During the ride to NCIS office, Gibbs had turned the radio on – for once - but it was only for Tony. He still didn't know what the young agent could like about Nickelback anyway.

Suddenly he noticed that Tony was singing along with the song. He could barely hear him because Tony managed to sing so low that the music was almost covering his voice.

Gibbs slowly reached for the volume button and turned it down while looking curiously at Tony, only to make sure he didn't notice what his boss was doing. The younger agent kept on singing softly while looking outside the window.

"_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_"

Gibbs smiled. He'd never heard Tony singing, and he could honestly say that he was positively surprised.

"_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say if it's worth…_" Tony stopped singing as he realized Gibbs was listening to him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Are you making fun of me?" he said, smiling too.

"Nah, just admiring your skills"

"If I knew you were listening you wouldn't have heard my _skills_"

"Well I'm lucky then"

Both men chuckled. The rest of the ride was silent, except for the radio. Gibbs wasn't sure, but he thought he'd heard Tony's voice sing, but he didn't try to hear him again.

"You really think I have skills?" Tony asked as they got out of the car.

Gibbs looked at him strangely for a minute, before both of them burst into laughter.

* * *

"Tony, you're back!" Abby yelled as she ran towards Tony, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Welcome back, Anthony" Ducky said, smiling.

"Yeah, what he said" Ziva teased.

"Good to see you back" McGee said soberly.

"Is one of you gonna let him breathe?" Gibbs asked, amused.

"No" all four of them replied together.

Tony didn't say anything. He just hugged Abby back and smiled.

"Hey Duck, where's the autopsy gremlin?" he finally asked, as Abby released him.

"He's home with the flu" Ducky shrugged "The kid's too fragile"

"Unlike Thick-Head here" Abby said nodding in Tony's direction.

"Thick-Head? Is that my new nickname?" Tony chuckled.

"Well it suits you well" Ziva said teasingly.

"Yeah, it's appropriate" McGee added.

"Well, if you ever call me like that, I'll never stop calling you Probie, McGee" Tony said.

"Actually I got used to that"

"What about McGeek?"

"I can live with it"

"And Timmy?"

"I won't call you Thick-Head"

"Good"

They spent the morning chatting, joking, laughing… But Tony was still a little weak from his wound, and Ducky saw him wince a couple of times as he shifted his position in his chair. He started to show some signs of fatigue.

"Maybe it's time for you to go home and get some rest" the M.E. said as he saw Tony yawn for the fifth time.

"Guess you're right" Tony replied.

"Wow, you ain't even arguing?" Ziva said, surprised by Tony's reaction.

"Can you believe it?" Tony smiled as he got up.

"Hey, do you mind if I come with you?" Abby asked.

"Not at all" Tony said as he put his DVD out of his desk drawer "And we still have a movie to watch"

Gibbs watched as they went to the elevator.

"He'll be fine, Jethro" Ducky told Gibbs.

"Of course he'll be" Gibbs said, smiling to his old friend.

* * *

"You are so not driving with that" Abby said Tony, pointing his plastered hand.

"Why not?"

"Don't even try to argue with me!" she warned as she extended her hand "Give me your keys"

"What if I don't?" Tony teased.

"You'll have to go back in the hospital and explain them how said keys managed to end up down your throat"

Tony chuckled as he gave his goth friend his keys.

"That's better" Abby smiled, satisfied.

They both got into the car. Taking a CD out of her purse and putting it in the CD player was the first thing Abby did after she's turned the engine on.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Surprise"

"It's my car, I have the right to pick the music"

"Wrong. It's the driver's prerogative"

Tony smiled as he tried to guess what Abby had chosen. And when the music started, he couldn't help but laugh.

Abby chuckled herself as Amy Lee started singing the same song she was singing in her lab on Tony's birthday.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

- - The End - -

* * *

_Thanks to all of those who read my story _

_And even more thanks for those who reviewed it__, it has been a blast!_

_I really hope you__ all liked it as much as I liked writing it. _

_Song lyrics where "Anything for You" by Evanescence and "Savin' Me" by Nickelback._

_Thanks again to everybody!_

_Take care!_

nerwende


End file.
